


Mark You Up

by brokencasbutt67



Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Handcuffs, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: apparently i'm starting a new series - this time it's 100 smutty dialogue promptsthe quote is italicised
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Mark You Up

It’s been a long time since they’ve been able to lay side by side, like _this_ . Armageddon threw a spanner into the progression of their relationship. It was difficult for them to accept their relationship to begin with, moreso when they had Heaven and Hell trying to end the world _and_ their relationship. Being _hereditary enemies_ was a huge pain in their relationship, and they both knew it. They’re not sure if being human would be much better though.

Almost immediately after their punishments, they booked out a room in the Ritz for a week. Most people would’ve assumed that the first thing they would do is have sex, especially given it’s been so many years since they were able to be intimate with each other – some time when they were at the Dowling’s mansion.

Sex wasn’t the first thing they did.

They curled up in the bed and wasted countless hours cuddling and sharing each other’s embrace. It wasn’t until the fourth day of their stay that they actually decided to have sex. After the chaos that made up the last few months, Aziraphale needed nothing more than to be dominated, and Crowley was more than willing to do that.

Aziraphale is laid on his back, his hands and legs tied to each of the posts on the bed. Crowley is kneeling above him, mouthing a trail and bites down over the angel’s porcelain skin. There’s a littering of bruises covering Aziraphale’s neck and chest. His hands have been tugging at the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to tug on Crowley’s hair. He can’t though, and Crowley knows that much, continuing to tease the angel.

He shifts to sit back, marvelling at the artwork he’s created. Aziraphale is wrecked already, and Crowley has barely even started.

“ _You know angel, you always look so much better when I mark you up”_ Crowley chuckles, before diving down to bite over Aziraphale’s thighs. Crowley _loves_ Aziraphale’s thighs, especially being between them. Aziraphale is moaning and whimpering, tugging at the restraints as Crowley continues to work at the angel. Aziraphale’s moans are getting higher and higher, Crowley knows that Aziraphale is so close to coming, already. He’s only managed to hold off because Crowley hasn’t said he can come yet.

Crowley has barely touched Aziraphale. _It has been a long time_.

“Crowley, dear…” Aziraphale moans, though he’s not sure what he’s asking for. He’s close as it is, it won’t take much for Aziraphale to come. Crowley chuckles, mouthing a trail down Aziraphale’s leg before repeating up the other side. There’s a littering of bruises over Aziraphale’s body, and Crowley sits back to marvel at the sight again.

“Go on, angel. Come, there’s plenty of time for more later” Crowley chuckles. Aziraphale nods and lets himself go. He comes with an almost silent moan of Crowley’s name, wanting nothing more than to feel Crowley. He can’t though, and he’s not sure if he can handle much more without being able to touch Crowley.


End file.
